


Soul

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Había cosas que los demonios amaban hacer, algo de tanto, era soltar verdades a diestra y siniestra con tal de envenenar el alma humana y adjudicarse por la cuál llegó a este plano.





	Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.
> 
> Este drabble es parte del evento diario del Drinny-Con 2018 organizado por la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".

La mayoría de las personas encontrarían todo aquello como una grandiosa fantasía, pero no ella, le era todo menos un chiste, enterarse que el hombre que le había dado la vida era todo menos un hombre, odiarlo sería un obsequio que él amaría, pero no, iba a negarse a darle la satisfacción, levantó la vista cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta frente a ella.

—Hola –saludó el varón.

—No necesito una confesión –contestó en un tono despectivo.

—Y lo sé –admitió él.

—Oh, es que tu ojo angelical te dice todo ¿no? ¿Cómo se siente ser conocedor de la verdad absoluta? –se burló.

—Draco te ocultó todo porque sabía tu reacción.

—Sabes, Harry –se levantó –ve con él, guarda secretos, que es para lo único que eres bueno.

—Eso no es verdad, no puedo romper el secreto de confesión.

—Secreto –repitió –por confesión o no, me hubiese gustado que mi padre me dijera que era todo menos un humano, que soy un por ciento pariente del mismo diablo.

—Las cosas no funcionan de esa manera, deberías saberlo.

—Sí, me gustaría saberlo, no porque un demonio me mire a la cara y me diga que mi padre fue uno de los suyos, y que estoy traicionando a la familia.

—Tu padre odiaba ser un demonio –informó –por eso abandonó el inframundo y vino a la tierra, a vivir como un humano.

—Qué gran desgracia, dime ¿tendré que regresar y pelear con mi padre? –se burló.

—Tu madre era una humana, así que tienes derecho a elegir.

—No es cierto –bufó –Draco ya me lo dejó en claro antes de besarlo, jamás podré ser una humana completa, es más fácil que sea un demonio que un ser humano, y… no sé qué haces hablándome, después de todo, eres un hombre consagrado ¿no es así?

—Sí, soy un hombre consagrado ¿y qué tiene de malo que te vea como una amiga?

—Bueno, te agrada Pansy, no hay diferencia, yo soy un demonio y ella es la que tiene esa actitud para con el mundo.

La vista de Harry se desvió, así que ella observó la razón, Draco acababa de aparecer, se puso de pie y los dejó a solas.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—De otro secreto que me hayas ocultado, espero, o esperarás a que mi siguiente primo me lo informe –se burló.

—Tu padre me pidió que no te lo dijera.

—Draco, ahórrate todo esto…

—Sabes que las relaciones humano-demonio están prohibidas…

—También sé que no hay nadie en el mundo que cumpla tanto las reglas como tú, no te preocupes, Draco, que este demonio por mucho que le gustes, no intentará nada para perturbar tu blanca alma.

—Aunque las cosas fuesen diferentes, sabes que… mis sentimientos por ti no son de esa manera ¿no?

—Casi lo había olvidado, humana o esbirro, soy indigna del gran Draco Malfoy.

El rubio la observó alejarse, no podía creer que se ese demonio le dijera todo aquello, lo único que quería era terminar con su alma.


End file.
